24fandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
, Kiefer Sutherland, Dennis Haysbert, James Badge Dale, Reiko Aylesworth, and Carlos Bernard]] Season 3 of 24 premiered in the United States on October 28, 2003 on the Fox Network with a commercial-free presentation sponsored by Ford (as with Season 2). 24: Season Three was released on DVD in the US and Canada on December 7, 2004. Summary This time, another day begins for Jack Bauer as bioterrorists are attempting to release viral capsules into Los Angeles and eventually throughout the United States. President Palmer must deal with a scandal as he seeks re-election against a Republican senator, John Keeler. Jack is again thrust into action as he tries to tie Ramon Salazar to the viral threat; however, presumed-dead Operation Nightfall operative Stephen Saunders turns out to be the mastermind behind the release of the Cordilla virus. Timeline Day 3 begins at 1:00pm PST on a Thursday, taking place 3 years after Day 2 and 4 years and 6 months after Day 1. Format The season can essentially be broken up into three acts: 1. The first act revolves around drug kingpin Ramon Salazar's release from prison against the threat of the release of an engineered virus if he is not set free. The main antagonists in this act are Ramon Salazar and Hector Salazar. 2. In the second act, Jack, Tony and Gael Ortega enter the final phase of a complex sting operation to destroy the virus. The main antagonists in this act are Michael Amador, Ramon Salazar, and Nina Myers. 3. During the final act, the original purchaser of the virus uses the disease during his call to vengeance against the United States for abandoning him on a covert mission. The main antagonist in this act is Stephen Saunders. Major subplots *Sherry Palmer complicates things as David tries to be re-elected amid political scandal. *Jack's personal life: Trying to recover from a heroin addiction while trying to stop the viral threat. Soon, he learns the relationship between Kim and Chase. *Tony Almeida, now director of CTU, is injured in the attempt to apprehend a suspect *Kim now works for CTU and has a personal relationship with Jack's partner, Chase Edmunds. *A strained relationship between Tony and Michelle causes conflict throughout the day. *Saunders' personal life: his daughter attends college in California, in close proximity to the viral threat. *Tony is forced to make the choice between his career and the love of his life. Cast Main cast * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (24 episodes) * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer (24 episodes) * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (24 episodes) * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler (24 episodes) * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds (24 episodes) * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer (24 episodes) Special guest star * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer (10 episodes) Guest stars * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer (24 episodes) * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (24 episodes) * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman (23 episodes) * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle (14 episodes) * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega (14 episodes) * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar (12 episodes) * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar (12 episodes) * Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia Hernandez (11 episodes) * Paul Blackthorne as Stephen Saunders (10 episodes) * Greg Ellis as Michael Amador (9 episodes) * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce (9 episodes) * Wendy Crewson as Dr. Anne Packard (8 episodes) * Gina Torres as Julia Milliken (7 episodes) * Riley Smith as Kyle Singer (6 episodes) * Geoff Pierson as Senator John Keeler (6 episodes) * Christina Chang as Sunny Macer (6 episodes) * Andrea Thompson as Nicole Duncan (6 episodes) * Lothaire Bluteau as Marcus Alvers (5 episodes) * Agnes Bruckner as Linda (5 episodes) * Alexandra Lydon as Jane Saunders (5 episodes) * Joe D'Angerio as Osterlind (4 episodes) * Albert Hall as Alan Milliken (4 episodes) * Lucinda Jenney as Helen Singer (4 episodes) * Doug Savant as Craig Phillips (4 episodes) * Carlos Gomez as Luis Annicon (3 episodes) * Daniel Dae Kim as Agent Tom Baker (3 episodes) * Alan Dale as Vice President Jim Prescott (1 episode) * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner (1 episode) * and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers (6 episodes) Episodes See also * Day 3 antagonists * Unnamed Day 3 characters * DVD collections: Region 1, Region 2, Region 4 Nl:Seizoen 3 Category:24 Category:Day 3 3